Deliora
Deliora (デリオラ Deriora) is an evil Demon created by the Black Mage Zeref through the use of his Living Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 6 Deliora is responsible for countless deaths, among them the parents of Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 10 Appearance Deliora is a massive humanoid Demon that is dark blue in color. He has a massive torso as well as two large arms that end in large, scaly hands. In addition, he has two large legs that end in feet that somewhat resemble the feet of a large bird. On the back of each foot, there are large spikes. His hair is mane-like and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. He has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes. History At an unknown point in time, Deliora was created by Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 6 He roamed around the continent destroying different cities and towns. In the year X774, he entered into the Land of Isvan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 27 After destroying a few cities in the area he traveled to Brago in the Northern Continent where he began destroying cities there. Gray Fullbuster, who heard that the Demon was in Brago, chased after it and attempted to fight Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 9-10 His mentor, Ur, came to his rescue, but realized that the Demon was too powerful for her to defeatFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 14 and so she froze it through the use of a spell called Iced Shell, which turned her body into an ice prison of sorts that sealed away Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 8-15 He stayed on the Northern Continent sealed in Ur's ice prison until the year X781, when Lyon Vastia and his comrades brought Deliora from Brago to Galuna Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 6 There, through the use of Moon Drip, they tried to unseal him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 15-16 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Through the efforts of Lyon Vastia and his comrades Deliora was freed from the spell that had him bound. He let out several loud roars that could be heard throughout the temple he was located in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 2-4 Afterwards, however, since Ur's Iced Shell had been slowly draining Deliora's life force for 10 years (X774-X784), moments after his revival, Deliora crumbled into pieces and died.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 12-15 Magic and Abilities Magic Beams: Deliora is able to shoot large, powerful, lime-colored Magic beams from his mouthFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 15 that, upon contact with anything, cause enormous amounts of flame to erupt. The destruction caused by these beams is tremendous.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 15 He attempted to shoot these beams at Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, but they were blocked by Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 15 Immortality: Deliora, before his death, was an immortal Demon, meaning that he could not die of old age; however, physical attacks, blows, etc., could kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 27 Appearances in Other Media Deliora appears in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. In the game, he is one of the most powerful bosses. Like most of the game's large creatures, Deliora's size has been reduced greatly from what it is in the series.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Major Battles *Ur vs. Deliora References Navigation Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magical creatures Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Spells Category:Deceased